Harry Potter the Dragon Lord
by BloodBringer
Summary: Will be a Harry/Hermione. But Harry discovers a secret that can stop Voldemort permentately but...


Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
.Long ago. (Weird huh?)  
  
A old man with a long white beard that could rival Dumbledore's lay on a table. Around him he saw a variety of people wearing cloaks.  
  
"Wizards and Witches" Harry wondered. A few moments later the old man looked up.  
  
"It is almost time for me to die, my friends" he spoke without any trace of fear.  
  
"No Merlin, we need your strength and knowledge," a man wearing armor yelled. "Arthur, in time you will no why this must be so, you are strong enough to rule your kingdom."  
  
"Now then I must part with my staff" somehow the staff had unique powers and could think by itself. After seeing there was nothing he could do to prevent him from changing his mind he broke the bond they had shared.  
  
A few moments later his eyes rolled up into his head.  
  
He began to speak:  
  
In a time when Darkness returns, a young boy with the heart of a lion will be the only hope. He will be a symbol of hope. He will continually arise to stop the evil and he will succeed but the battle will have been renewed. The darkness is by far the most powerful ever; he will steal the boy's blood to make him stronger. The boy will have four allies. They will each excel to help protect him. But whether they live or die is up to him. He will need guidance to defeat the evil but will he be able to defeat it is up to him. He will be known as the dragon master.  
  
After saying that his entire body began to glow until all that was left was a statue.  
  
All the wizards and witches agreed "Until the dragon master"  
  
Then the picture faded away and Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, awoke. "At least no Voldemort" he mumbled. The reason that he was so special was because he was a wizard. At the age of one he defeated the most powerful wizard ever and the wizard wants revenge.  
  
He looked at the clock and noticed it was three days until his birthday.  
  
"Why does Dumbledore make me stay here?" he wondered. A few minutes later he went to the window and looked out. He noticed some movement on the other side of the fence.  
  
Then he saw the Dark mark appear over his house. Then the shield protecting the house began to crack.  
  
"What can I do?" he thought panicky. "I am a griffindor, I have the heart and power of a lion and I will never give in to the darkness," Harry said. He felt something; a few moments later a large explosion shook the house. A few moments' later death eaters came running into the house with Vodlemort by them.  
  
"Were is Potter?" Voldemort hissed angrily. "He was here my lord, all the scouts say he has not left and no one has entered" Wormtail said slowly to try and avoid his masters wrath.  
  
"Crucio" he yelled and the attack hit Wormtail. Wormtail fell to the floor and whimpered in pain.  
  
~~Harry~~  
  
"Were am I?" he yelled.  
  
"Are you the Dragon master?" a voice called. "No, I am Harry Potter" he replied. "Do you have the heart of a lion?" the voice asked. "Of course every Griffindor does" he replied. "Are you the one?" it repeated. "No" he said. "You don't believe but we will soon see" the voice said. "What do you mean?" He yelled. He didn't receive a response and prepared himself for something.  
  
But when that something came he was not ready for what it was. A dragon, over 150 feet tall, came out from what appeared to be nowhere. Harry looked at the dragon, it was almost pure black, but had silver streaks and his eyes were lightning colored. This dragon was the most amazing creature Harry had ever seen.  
  
The dragon saw him and roared and started to charge at Harry. Harry quickly panicked but then decided to stand his ground.  
  
"Better to die by dragon then Voldemort" he thought. "Well, if you are coming for me then come and get it because I won't run" Harry screamed.  
  
The dragon stopped after hearing his statement and walked toward him. It stopped and brought its massive head down and sniffed him.  
  
Then the voice came back "You are the one, little one"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry said. "You are the dragon master," it said "Since you are the dragon master I will give you the gifts that was requested by Merlin"  
  
Harry felt something try to enter his mind.  
  
"Dragon, you must let me awaken your powers" it said. "But I haven't done anything" Harry said.  
  
The voice disappeared. Harry felt something try to enter his mind again.  
  
~~The voice~~ "He gave me permission but yet his barriers are still up, he has incredible defense" it thought but then forced itself into Harry.  
  
~~Back~~  
  
Harry felt it enter his mind and soon felt something inside of him awaken. He found he knew many things that he was sure he didn't, like ancient magic, potions that haven't been heard of for thousands of years, but most surprising some kind of 'fusion' ability.  
  
He knew that certain creatures could combine to create more powerful ones but unlike that he could take the dragon and make it a part of him. It's strength, power, abilities and characteristics Harry could use.  
  
Harry passed out a few seconds later. When he awoke he heard a faint voice "Hello Dragon tamer"  
  
He jumped up and saw a female in front of him. "Hello, how did I get here?"  
  
"Well you are the dragon tamer, I don't have a name because I am weaker than the other dragons," she said.  
  
"But your human how could you hope to defeat a dragon?" he inquired.  
  
She was about 5'9' with blond hair but the thing Harry found most interesting was her eyes', they were pure blue. He noticed she wore some kind of hide over her.  
  
"Oh you didn't know? Some dragons can take a human form, that is one of my abilities," she said.  
  
"Wow" was all Harry said. She smiled and then left. A few minutes later the voice returned.  
  
"You have awoke good," it said. "Who are you?" Harry demanded he was getting more annoyed at this by the minute. "That will be revealed on your birthday, until then you should practice magic here, you will need to be prepared because the power you have or will have must be controlled"  
  
Harry thought for a few minutes and was surprised when he walked out and there stood the same black dragon he had seen.  
  
"Hello" Harry said. "Dragon master" it roared, "What can I do for you?" "Well you see I kind of want to practice magic but I don't know what would be a good starting place"  
  
The dragon was quite for a few minutes "What about that practice were you can take a animal form?"  
  
"An animagus, of course it would be perfect but I don't have anyone to teach it to me"  
  
"Well who would you like to teach it to you?" the dragon asked.  
  
"He is up to something" Harry thought "Professor Lupin, he would be perfect" Harry said.  
  
The dragon disappeared. Harry found a large book of ancient magic that he decided to read until whatever the dragon planned was started.  
  
~~The Dursleys~~  
  
An old wizard looked among the debris sadly. Then he came across something that scared him, it was the body of Arabelle Figg, Harry's secret keeper. She had apparently been hit by the killing curse.  
  
"Albus we found his owl, she is okay but we haven't found any trace of him" a man said.  
  
"Then maybe he escaped before it happened," he said with a little bit of the twinkle in his eyes returned.  
  
Remus Lupin and Sirius Black came running. The aurors saw Sirius and raised their wands.  
  
Sirius got to Dumbledore before collapsing "Please tell me you found him," he said on the verge of tears.  
  
"I am sorry Sirius but we have not discovered any trace of him" "Some godfather I am, I wasn't even here to protect him," he said before bursting into tears. Remus put a hand onto his back "You couldn't have done anything"  
  
"Well I would say that in the case of Sirius Black he will be pardoned and given a compensation fee," the new- minister of Magic said.  
  
Sirius turned "Thank you Mr. Weasley" "It is okay"  
  
Everyone heard a large roar and turned quickly and there stood the biggest dragon they had ever seen.  
  
It roared again " I am here for the one called Lupin"  
  
Remus stepped forward " I am he, what do you want?" The dragon picked him up and then disappeared.  
  
Everyone turned to Dumbledore who also had the look of shock and surprise on his face.  
  
~~Harry~~  
  
Harry wasn't sure how but he had finished the book and memorized the spells he liked. He found he could know color Snape's hair and whenever Snape looked it would appear to be the normal greasy black. Also he found the chapter he read about Merlin and his staff interesting.  
  
A few moments later I large roar and earthquake signaled that the dragon had returned. He walked out of the house and saw Remus sitting on the ground, shaking in fear.  
  
Harry ran over "Hello professor Lupin" Remus turned around and ran toward Harry. When they meet he pulled him into a large hug and said, "Where have you been? Do you know how worried everyone has been?"  
  
"You should see professor Dumbledore, he looks like he lost his family," he said. "Sorry put I was pulled here and I need you to help me continue my training" Harry said. "Training, for what?" Remus asked. "Soon Voldemort will come to Hogwarts for me and I am going to be prepared to keep him away"  
  
"What do you need from me?" Remus asked. "Well if that dragon would be kind enough to get Sirius, Ron and Hermione, I think we should get a new band of the marauders together" Harry said. "So." Remus said. "Think about it, you are going to be working at Hogwarts right?" Harry said. "Yes" came his reply. "Well no doubt Sirius will be there but since you still have your werewolf transformation, if we get our animagus forms we will be just like the previous marauders" "I don't mind helping that but you would be a illegal animagus" he said. "I know but it would be better"  
  
The dragon roared and hissed "I will only allow the Sirius person to enter I will send some of the dragons that have mastered human transformations to train your friends"  
  
Harry nodded "But have them help Fred and George, they will be excellent addictions to the team"  
  
The dragon roared and left. Then Remus turned to Harry and then said "Well do you want to begin?"  
  
"Yes, the sooner the better"  
  
"Alright first we will need to find out what your animagus forms are," he said.  
  
End the first chapter. 


End file.
